In the oil services industry after a particular hydrocarbon (oil or gas) reservoir has been discovered, the first stage of creating a producing well is concerned with drilling a borehole down into the earth's crust to reach the desired hydrocarbon reservoir. During this drilling phase, often various measurement tools are mounted on, or close to, the tip of the drill so as to provide petroleum engineers with the most up-to-date data of the drilling and the surrounding formation. Specifically, during the drilling stage various detectors can be used, for example, to measure the resistivity and porosity of the surrounding formation and sending the results back to the surface for evaluation.
Even after the borehole has been drilled, it may be desirable to lower various measurement tools down the borehole in order to try and characterize the surrounding formation at different depths in the borehole. Such measurements are all useful in providing a more accurate characterization of the constituent elements of the surrounding formation. Specifically, one is able to obtain a more accurate estimate of the quality and quantity of hydrocarbon in the surrounding formation. The hydrocarbon fluid can either be in gas form (i.e. natural gas) or in liquid form (i.e. petroleum or petroleum with dissolved gas).
FIG. 1 illustrates a wellsite system in which the present invention can be employed. The wellsite can be onshore or offshore. In this exemplary system, a borehole 11 is formed in subsurface formations by rotary drilling in a manner that is well known. Embodiments of the invention can also use directional drilling, as will be described hereinafter.
A drill string 12 is suspended within the borehole 11 and has a bottom hole assembly 100 which includes a drill bit 105 at its lower end. The surface system includes platform and derrick assembly 10 positioned over the borehole 11, the assembly 10 including a rotary table 16, kelly 17, hook 18 and rotary swivel 19. The drill string 12 is rotated by the rotary table 16, energized by means not shown, which engages the kelly 17 at the upper end of the drill string. The drill string 12 is suspended from a hook 18, attached to a traveling block (also not shown), through the kelly 17 and a rotary swivel 19 which permits rotation of the drill string relative to the hook. As is well known, a top drive system could alternatively be used.
In the example of this embodiment, the surface system further includes drilling fluid or mud 26 stored in a pit 27 formed at the well site. A pump 29 delivers the drilling fluid 26 to the interior of the drill string 12 via a port in the swivel 19, causing the drilling fluid to flow downwardly through the drill string 12 as indicated by the directional arrow 8. The drilling fluid exits the drill string 12 via ports in the drill bit 105, and then circulates upwardly through the annulus region between the outside of the drill string and the wall of the borehole, as indicated by the directional arrows 9. In this well known manner, the drilling fluid lubricates the drill bit 105 and carries formation cuttings up to the surface as it is returned to the pit 27 for recirculation.
The bottom hole assembly 100 of the illustrated embodiment a logging-while-drilling (LWD) module 120, a measuring-while-drilling (MWD) module 130, a rotary-steerable system and motor, and drill bit 105.
The LWD module 120 is housed in a special type of drill collar, as is known in the art, and can contain one or a plurality of known types of logging tools. It will also be understood that more than one LWD and/or MWD module can be employed, e.g. as represented at 120A. (References, throughout, to a module at the position of 120 can alternatively mean a module at the position of 120A as well.) The LWD module includes capabilities for measuring, processing, and storing information, as well as for communicating with the surface equipment. In the present embodiment, the LWD module includes a nuclear measuring device.
The MWD module 130 is also housed in a special type of drill collar, as is known in the art, and can contain one or more devices for measuring characteristics of the drill string and drill bit. The MWD tool further includes an apparatus (not shown) for generating electrical power to the downhole system. This may typically include a mud turbine generator powered by the flow of the drilling fluid, it being understood that other power and/or battery systems may be employed. In the present embodiment, the MWD module includes one or more of the following types of measuring devices: a weight-on-bit measuring device, a torque measuring device, a vibration measuring device, a shock measuring device, a stick slip measuring device, a direction measuring device, and an inclination measuring device.
The formation surrounding a borehole typically comprises a plurality of different constituent materials including solids, such as different rocks or sands, and also the fluids whose quantity one wishes to measure. It is possible to distinguish between these constituent elements by measuring their respective densities and other properties. After or during the drilling process, fluid from the borehole may penetrate into the surrounding formation mixing with the fluid (hydrocarbon or water) and thereby distorts the measurement. This will affect measurements that probe the partially or completely invaded zone of the formation. The effect can be particularly noticeable when the properties of the borehole fluid are significantly different from those of the formation.
The European patent application that was published as EP 1 705 921 describes a method for determining the porosity and fluid saturation of a formation using a nuclear tool.
European patent application 07290143 filed on 5 Feb. 2007 describes a nuclear downhole tool having a plurality of detectors each having multiple depths of investigation into the formation for establishing an invasion profile of fluid into the formation and correcting for a formation property to be measured.
However, it is desirable to be able to determine the formation properties directly from the measured properties without performing any further or correction steps.